


alone in the woods

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Fern and Jasper wait, and wait, and wait.
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417
Kudos: 1





	alone in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> 16/10 Hollow

It’s so quiet here.

The only sound that ever seems to appear here is the sound of Fern and Jasper’s voices, and the occasional sound of a breeze ruffling the damp grass. (It’s always damp, though Fern’s only seen it rain here once or twice. They don’t know how Jasper can stand to sit on it day after day.) Not even the sound of birds chirping penetrates the thick greenery surrounding the little hollow.

Dawn is bright and damp every day, leaving the grass soaked with enough to draw clean water from. The pond water is safe enough, but Fern would rather not deal with frogs and toads whenever they want to cook or clean. Jasper wouldn’t remember to bathe or drink nowadays if Fern didn’t remind them, and even then they say they get enough of a wash from the morning dew settling on them. 

Jasper never seems to move. Fern sits with them day after day, trying to find what they find in the drifting clouds their gaze almost never seems to move from. When they turn in for the night, Jasper still stays out there, saying they’ll come in later, and when Fern wakes up come morning they’re already outside again. Fern would almost be surprised, if Jasper hadn’t been doing things like that before they even got trapped here. Neither of them will enter a supposed witch’s territory again, if they ever leave. (Jasper thinks the witch was really an Earth priest. Fern thinks it doesn’t matter.)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who the fuck is gonna be self isolating till the 27th because some asshole came into class with the Sickness
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
